A Very Frightening Halloween
by Zaos the Hedgehog
Summary: Tails decides to throw a Halloween party for him and his friends! But when the host goes missing, things begin to go wrong, in a very bad way. Rated M for character deaths and a few curse words. One shot.


**Hey guys! You all know what time of year it is, its Halloween! The time for spookiness, the time to scare your friends and family to the point that they piss themselves, and candy! Also to add, this story isn't canon to any of my other stories, meaning that none of this happens in any other stories I make, or will make, just this one. But enough about that, its time for me to give you all a Halloween special that'll be sure to spook you at least once! Hopefully…But anyhow, let's begin the fright fest!**

The story begins in the area of Mobius known as Green Hill Zone. Here, a young two tailed fox named Miles 'Tails' Prower lived, and was currently waiting for his friends to arrive for the Halloween party he had set up. Tails had decided to dress up as a 20th century fighter pilot, mainly with the goggles and the scarf he wore. It was more of a last resort, because Tails didn't really have time to go costume shopping with the inventions and such he made for the party. He smiled to himself, he was guaranteed to scare at least ONE person tonight…

Tails then heard knocking on his front door, finally someone was here! Tails walked over to the door and opened it, revealing his best friend Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, the only way you would know that's it was Sonic would be if you looked at his eyes. Sonic had pulled a funny this year, and with the help of Tails, dressed up as Shadow for Halloween! He even had a voice changing to make him sound like Shadow! He also had contacts that he was going to put in his eyes, but he left them out so Tails could tell who he was.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said with Shadow's voice, causing Tails to chuckle a little bit. "Sonic, although I helped in this, you do know that Shadow is going to be pretty angry when he see's this." Tails said, letting his best friend into his house. "Yeah, but ol Shad needs to lighten up a bit. I would be flattered if someone dressed up as me for Halloween." Sonic said as he took a piece of candy from the bowl on the counter and ate it. Tails just sighed at his friend, "Yeah, but that's you Sonic, we all know how Shadow is." Tails replied to his friend. Before Sonic could reply, there was another knock on the door, which Tails answered to reveal Amy and Cream. Amy had dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, and Cream was Little Bo Peep.

"Hey Amy, hey Cream!" Tails said as he let the two girls into his house. "Hey Tails." Amy said before looking at all the decorations on the walls and the roof. "Wow Tails! You really went all out on this party." Amy said looking at the various decorations. "Yes, it sure does look spooky." Cream said looking at a giant spider set up on the wall, actually a little scared of it. "Yeah, I tried to make everything as scary as possible." Tails said smiling, he had actually scared himself with some of his decorations and inventions he had set up around the house on more then one occasion. Sonic just stood in the corner, acting as much as Shadow as possible. "Hey Shadow! Why didn't you dress up?" Amy asked as she walked up to the hedgehog. Sonic snickered inwardly, glad that his costume worked, before responding, "This whole holiday is pointless, you either dress up to go to a pointless party, or dress up and knock on peoples doors asking for candy." Sonic replied with his voice changed to sound like Shadow.

Amy just scowled at him, with made Sonic nervous on the inside, hopefully she didn't hit him with her hammer. Amy sighed, "Whatever you want to believe Shadow." She said before walking away and leaving Sonic to himself, which he was happy about. A few hours past, and everyone was at the party except for the real Shadow, although everybody but Sonic and Tails thought that Sonic was late. Knuckles hadn't dressed up, saying he didn't want to bother with a costume. Rouge had dress up as a in her thief costume, covering up everything in a black suit but her eyes and ears. Espio had dress up like a ninja, and Vector dressed up as a rapper with shades and the massive amount of jewelry. Charmy was dressed up as a little tin solider and for some reason, even Eggman was there, and he dressed up as an egg. Everybody had laughed at him when he arrived, but he just grumbled and shrugged it off.

Tails watched everyone at his party having a good time, happy that he was the host of such a great party. Suddenly, there was knocking at the door. "That must be Sonic!" Tails lied, not wanting to blow Sonic's cover just yet. He went over the door and smiled inwardly, although he was worried about what would happen to his home, he was interested to see how Shadow, and everyone else for that matter, reacted to there being TWO Shadow's. Tails opened the door, and there stood the real Shadow the Hedgehog, who also hadn't bothered to dress up. The music instantly stopped as everyone looked at who was standing in the door. "Uh, Shadow?" Tails said with false confusion, playing along with the act. Shadow was going to respond, when he saw Sonic, disguised as him, standing in the back of the room. "What the hell? Who is that?" Shadow said as he walked past Tails into the house and straight up the Sonic.

Sonic decided to mess with Shadow a little bit, "Hmph, another fake eh? You can't fool me imposter!" Sonic yelled pointing his finger at Shadow. "Fake? I think you're the fake around here!" Shadow yelled back at Sonic, pointing one of his fingers at him. Tails was about to intervene before things just messy, that was, until all the lights went out for some reason! Everyone stood still in the dark, some of them a little frantic. "Why did the lights go out? What's going on?!" Amy yelled out, frightened of the sudden blackout. All of a sudden, everyone heard Tails let out a bloodcurdling scream, which caused Sonic to drop his whole, 'I'm Shadow' act, and rip off the voice changer before speaking. "TAILS!" Sonic yelled which shocked everyone of course, since they thought he wasn't there yet. Sonic fumbled his way through the dark toward the door, which was now closed. The lights clicked back on when he was near the door, revealing that Tails had disappeared, and what remained of where he was standing made everyone but Shadow gasp in horror, with some screams.

There was a puddle of blood. Sonic took the contacts out of his eyes and threw them to the floor before running up to the puddle of blood, and kneeling down next to it. He was making sure it was real and not some gag. He was horrified, however, when he figured out that it was real. "Tails…TAILS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sonic yelled as he stood up, wondering where his friend was. "Something must have taken him!" Knuckles yelled in fury, punching the wall in frustration. "They couldn't have gotten far, none of the windows are broken, and the door's all stayed closed during the blackout." Shadow explained, certain that Tails was still somewhere in the house. Sonic turned around, "Then what are we waiting for?! We have to find Tails!" Sonic yelled, frantic to locate his best friend. "Everyone calm down, the best way to locate Tails would be to split up into three groups." Espio said, finally speaking up. "The first group should have Sonic, Knuckles and Amy, they should search the first floor. The second group should be me, Vector and Charmy, we'll check the second floor. The third group should have Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman. They'll search the basement." Espio said. "But what about me Mr. Espio?" Cream asked raising her hand as if asking a question in a classroom. "Right, you should go with Sonic's team, we should move as quickly as possible if we are going to find Tails." Espio explained. "Alright then teams, lets do it to it!" Sonic yelled going down one of the hallways on the first floor. "God that catch phrase is annoying." Shadow said taking his group and heading for the basement.

Sonic and his team were checking the rooms on the first floor, when they all heard a growling noise. "Di-did you guys hear that?" Amy asked as she looked around. "Yeah, it sounded like a-" Sonic began, before a giant red eyed creature ran at them from the other end of the hallway. They couldn't see if clearly because it was so dark. "RUN!" Sonic yelled as he, Amy, and Cream ran the other way, but Knuckles stood his ground. "Bring it on you overgrown monster!" Knuckles yelled as he raised his fist to smash the creature. "Knuckles no!" Sonic yelled, stopping only to watch his friend get gobbled up by the monster before it turned around and disappeared back down the hallway. "That…thing…just ate Knuckles!" Amy screamed in horror as she couldn't believe her eyes. Cream was softly crying by this point, and Sonic was majorly pissed off. "Everyone! We're going after that thing!" Sonic proclaimed pointing down the hallway that the monster had run down. "Are you nuts Sonic?! It ate Knuckles! What are we supposed to do to it?!" Amy yelled at the currently black and red hedgehog. "That's the reason we're going after it! It has our friend, and there's a chance that he's still alive! I'm going after it, with or without you two!" Sonic yelled as he ran down the hallway after the monster. "Wait, Sonic!" Amy yelled at the hedgehog, but he was long gone by this point.

Meanwhile, the Chaotix had been searching the upstairs rooms, and had come to the last one, Tails bedroom. "This is the only room we haven't checked! So either he's in here, or not on this floor!" Vector said, stating the obvious. "Yay! So let's gogogo!" Charmy yelled as he burst into the room, which earned him a knock on the head from Vector. "Calm down Charmy!" Vector yelled at the bee. "Okay…" Charmy said, slowly floating around the room looking for clues. Espio however, was the first to find something. A clump of Tails' fur, "Vector, Charmy, come over here." Espio said as he examined the fur in his hands. "What'd find Espio?" Vector said walking over, then looking at the fur in Espio's hands. "It's a clump of Tails' fur; it was next to that wall over there." Espio said pointing at said wall. Vector went over and examined the wall, for what reason, nobody knows. When he touched the wall though, it flipped around, taking him with it! "Vector!" Charmy yelled as he flew up to the wall. What used to be an empty wall however, now had a picture of Tails on it, bloody and tied up in what seemed like a dungeon. "Ah!" Charmy yelled flying back in fear, but when he came into contact with a mirror, he was sucked through it! "Charmy!" Espio yelled, but it was no use, the bee was gone. Espio needed to get out of this room, and fast. He ran for the doors, but they slammed shut as soon as he reached them. That's when he heard footsteps behind him, and when he turned around, there was something standing there that made even him have a look of terror in his eyes.

At the same time, Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman had walked down the stairs into the basement, and were looking around for clues when Eggman pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed one of the buttons on it. Shadow saw him do this, "What did you just do doctor?" Shadow said turning to face Eggman. "I've called for one of my robots! We'll need all the help we can get to find that fox kid." Eggman said, clearly a little shaken by Tails sudden disappearance and the puddle of blood left behind. Shadow decided to believe Eggman for now, and continued looking for clues when he knocked on what sounded like a hollow wall. "What the…" Shadow knocked on the wall again, confirming his suspicions. "There's something behind this wall, Rouge! Help me knock this wall down!" Shadow yelled at his partner. "Whenever you're ready Shadow." Rouge said, preparing to hit the wall with all her might. Her and Shadow hit the wall at the same time with a screw kick and a spin dash. They easily knocked the wall down, revealing a secret passage that led downwards. "How on Mobius did Tails not notice this passage?" Eggman wondered out loud, "It looks like its been here for decades!" "Whatever the reason, it can't hurt to check it out." Rouge said heading down the passage, with Shadow following her. Eggman was hesitant, which would cost him dearly when something grabbed him from behind with one hand, and knocked him out with the other.

Sonic had just made it to the end of the hallway, and there was nothing there. "What? Where on Mobius could that thing have gone?" Sonic wondered to himself, before someone place a hand on his shoulder. Sonic nearly jumped out of skin in fright, only to find that it was Amy and Cream who had followed him. "HOLY CHILI DOGS! Amy! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sonic yelled as he nearly drove his head through the ceiling. "Oops, sorry Sonic." Amy apologized; she hadn't meant to creep up on Sonic like that. "Its…okay, just please don't sneak up on me again." Sonic said, turning his attention back to the dead end that they were at. They wouldn't have to worry about that long though, when a giant spiked wall rose from the ground behind them and slowly began moving toward them! "WHOA! WHAT THE HECK?!" Sonic yelled, backing up to the wall behind him. Amy and Cream were just as surprised, as they both just screamed and backed up like Sonic. Sonic was trying to come up with some way to avoid being crushed. Finally, his eyes settled on the wall behind them, and he began spin dashing it like mad. "Sonic! What are you doing?!" Amy yelled at the hedgehog, before noticing the cracks in the wall that were being made by his attacks, and then she got the idea.

Without another word she summoned her Piko Piko hammer and began hitting the wall as hard as she could. Right as the wall was a few feet away from the group, Sonic and Amy had managed to smash through the wall, and into a hidden room on the other side of it. The group immediately jumped through the hole and narrowly avoid being crushed by the wall, which stopped as soon as it touched the wall. The three breathed heavily as they occasionally looked back at the spiked wall behind them, which had ceased all movement. "That…was way…too close…" Sonic said in between pants before standing to his feet and helping the girls up. "We should keep moving now." Sonic said before turning and getting punched in the face by a metal fist. The girls gasped as Sonic was knocked to the ground, and when he looked up he saw the one machine that he didn't want to see right now.

Shadow and Rouge had continued descending the stairs, until they had made it to a dungeon at the end of the stairs. "A dungeon? What's this doing under Tails' house?" Rouge asked with interest, to which Shadow just shook his head. "Doesn't matter, we'll figure out after we find the kid." Shadow replied, walking further into the dungeon. Though it was at this time that the two noticed that Eggman was no longer following them. "Where's the doctor?" Shadow asked, wondering where the fat man could have wandered off to. "Who knows? He probably ran like a coward." Rouge said as she walked past Shadow. The hedgehog decided to not worry about it for now and continue into the dungeon. A couple minutes later they came across a cell that had an occupant. "Oh…my…god…" Rouge said as she put a hand over her mouth. In the cell was Tails, and although he was still alive, he looked like he'd been straight up mauled. His right arm and leg were bent the wrong way, suggesting that they were broken; he was also covered with cuts and burns, and was covered in blood. Even Shadow winced at the sight. "Stand back Rouge, I'm breaking this door down." Shadow said as he charged a Chaos Spear. Rouge moved back a little, but right as Shadow was about to break the door, she was grabbed and bit by something.

Sonic looked into the eyes of his metal counterpart, Metal Sonic. "Metal Sonic? I bet it was you behind all of this!" Sonic yelled jumping to his feet and pointing a finger at Metal Sonic. "Negative my flesh and bone copy; I am merely the one here to deliver you and your friends behind you to your deaths." Metal Sonic droned pointing from Sonic, then to Amy and Cream. "Then it must be Eggman!" Sonic said to his metal copies reply. "Still, negative. But it does not matter, you will be dead before you can figure out who is behind it all." Metal Sonic said, right before he spin dashed Sonic in the stomach. Sonic grunted as he hit the floor, then jumped to his feet and countered Metal's spin dash with his own, barely managing to overpower his copy and fling him into a wall. Metal Sonic charged Sonic, shooting some lasers at him that the hedgehog easily dodged. Sonic then kicked Metal Sonic in the head, sending him flying toward Amy who walloped him with her hammer.

Metal Sonic flew back toward the spike wall and barely recovered before being impaled by the wall. Metal then rocketed back toward Sonic and his friends. Sonic ducked to avoid a spin dash from Metal, before getting blasted in the back from the robots lasers. Amy ran at Metal and smacked him again with her hammer, causing him to crash into another wall. Metal burst from the wall and spin dashed the poor hammer wielding hedgehog, causing her to hit the ground hard. Cream tried to interfere but Metal just picked up Amy's hammer and hit the rabbit in the head with it, knocking her for a loop. Sonic then decided to trick the robotic hedgehog. "Hey Metal! Catch me if you can!" Sonic yelled running around the room. Metal started to chase the hedgehog, and was about to catch him when Sonic abruptly changed tactics, and started running rapidly around Metal. Before the copy could realize what was going on, Sonic had created a Blue Tornado around the robot and flung him straight into the wall of spikes! When Sonic stopped to look at the remains of his rival, who had multiple spikes sticking through him. "You…have not won…..this victory….shall soon…..turn…into…despair…" And with those final words Metal Sonic's head slumped, he was offline for now. "Whatever you say metal faker." Sonic said before turning away from the broken robot and walking back to his friends.

Rouge screamed, which caused Shadow to instantly fire his spear at what had bit her, causing it to hit the floor. When he got a good look at it, it was Espio! But he didn't look like the Espio we all love, he looked more like a…"Zombie." Shadow said that one deadly word as the Zombie Espio got back up from the ground and ran at Rouge. She kicked him in the head, which nearly split it in two, and Shadow DESTROYED his head with a Chaos Spear. Rouge looked horrified as she looked back at her arm which had the bite on it. Shadow knew the legend of zombies, it one even gets a tiny bit from a zombie, then they'll eventually die and become a zombie themselves. "Rouge…" Shadow started but was cut off by more moaning. He looked down the hallway and saw zombified versions of Vector and Charmy heading straight for them. "Shadow! Get Tails out of the cage! I'll hold these two back!" Rouge said charging the two zombies. Shadow reached out for the bat, then pulled his hand back in frustration and simply ripped the cell door off its hinges!

He then rushed in a easily destroyed the chains that held Tails up on the wall, which in turned woke the fox up. "Wh-who…" Tails said in a very weak voice. "Me." Shadow said before throwing the fox over his shoulder. "Sh-Shadow?" Tails asked the black hedgehog. "Yes, who else?" Shadow said before running out of the cell and blasting the heads off of the two zombies, who were about to devour Rouge. "Thanks…Shadow, but…" Rouge started, and then pointed at the bite on her hand. Shadow grunted, knowing full well what they had to do now. "Just go Shadow…" Rouge said pulling out a string of bombs from her backpack. "No Rouge! I won't leave you here!" Shadow said to the bat, who simply shook her head. "Its…the only way." She said, activating all the bombs. Shadow cursed, knowing now that if he stayed here he'd be meaninglessly blown to pieces, along with the fox on his shoulder. Shadow rushed pass Rouge, the two exchanging one last glance before he hurried up the stairs. "Sayonara…Shadow the Hedgehog." Rouge said before the entire dungeon was engulfed in fire.

Sonic's group heard the rumble from the explosion, which surprised them greatly. "What the heck was that?!" Sonic yelled as the entire house shook from the explosion. Then, they group had to jump back as the giant monster from before, which turned out to be a giant metal dog, leaped out from out of nowhere and swallowed up Cream! "No! Give her back!" Sonic and Amy yelled at the same time as they spin dashed/hammered the dog in the face. This caused the dog the spit up some blood, which disturbed the two hedgehogs. They knew that robots didn't have blood…which means… "Oh no…" Amy said falling to his knees. That meant that both Knuckles and Cream were dead. Sonic however, was in pure fury at the discovery of this, and he started emitting a dark aura. "You…killed…my friends…" Sonic said in a dangerously low voice. The metal dog ignored him and lunged for Amy, but he never even so much as touched her. "YOU BASTARD!" Sonic said, turning into his Dark form and spin dashing through the machines head, killing it instantly. When it died, it dropped two bodies out from it, one of the deceased Knuckles, and one of Cream, who was still barely alive. "Cream!" Amy yelled as she ran over to her friend, while Dark Sonic floated over Knuckles. "He didn't deserve this…" Dark Sonic said, trying to hold back his anger. Then footsteps could be heard approaching them. When they all turned their heads in the directions of the footsteps, they all went pale, even Dark Sonic.

Shadow had barely avoided the explosion and made it to the top of the stairs. When he did, he saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his days. He was staring directly at Eggman's corpse. Tails looked up and also saw this, "Oh…my god…" Tails said weakly, struggling to even speak. Shadow grunted in anger, too many people had died tonight, whoever was causing this would pay dearly! That's when Shadow heard a crash upstairs and decided to go check it out. Shadow quickly ran upstairs, still carrying Tails, and down the hallway that Sonic's group had gone down. He made it to where the spiked wall was, which was currently sinking into the floor, STRAIGHT THROUGH THE FLOOR! Shadow couldn't believe what he was seeing, but what he saw behind the wall was even more unbelievable. "YOU!" Shadow yelled, which drew Dark Sonic, Amy, and Cream's attention, along with the one he had yelled at. "This isn't possible! We destroyed you!" Shadow yelled in disbelief, staring at the one entity he had never wished the see again. Tails lifted his head and spoke the things name, "Tails…Doll…" It was true, the demonic doll was now floating in the air, looking at the two newcomers. "You have all arrived, now I can begin killing each and ever one of you, starting with my pathetic copy…" Tails Doll spoke as he slowly floated toward Shadow and Tails.

Dark Sonic intervened though, he jumped in front of Tails Doll and kicked it back into a wall in the secret room, "EVERYONE RUN!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, an order that Amy followed immediately as she picked up Cream and ran out of the room and down the hallway. Shadow was more hesitant, "Faker! You can't hope to kill this thing on your own!" Shadow yelled at Dark Sonic, but the hedgehog just glared at Shadow. "If anything happens to Tails, I'll have your head Shadow! Now run!" Dark Sonic yelled as he saw Tails Doll getting back up. Shadow grunted before running down the hallway, leaving Dark Sonic to fight this demonic monster. "Very brave hedgehog, and very stupid." Tails Doll said as he floated toward Dark Sonic, who tried to make the first move. He wasn't catching Tails Doll off guard this time though, and the doll simply flicked his wrist, causing Dark Sonic to slam into a wall. He then shot multiple blood red knives from out of a portal he created, impaling Dark Sonic multiple times. The dark hedgehog quickly pulled the knives out as he cried out from the pain, then charged Tails Doll again. Tails Doll held his hand up, causing Dark Sonic to freeze in midair, and began to choke him. "Now, I will remove you from existence, you poor excuse for a life form." Tails Doll said as he continued to choke Dark Sonic. However, he was distracted because of this, and didn't notice the person right next to him. "Go back to hell." Shadow said as he shot the red jewel on Tails Doll's head, causing the demonic creature to scream in pain. Without the jewel, Tails Doll couldn't continue living, and slowly began to die. "NOOOOO! HOW?! HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED BY A MERE MORTAL?! I AM INVINCIBLE! I AM A GOD! I AM-" Tails Doll screamed before Shadow pointed the gun at his head.

"YOUR ONE DEAD MOTHER FUCKER!" Shadow yelled as he emptied the entire clip of his pistol into Tails Doll's head. The doll finally slumped to the ground, dead. But this wasn't enough for Shadow as he continued to kick and blast the doll with his Chaos Energy even after its death. Sonic was back to normal now and he literally had to drag Shadow away from the fallen monster. "ENOUGH SHADOW! He's dead!" Sonic said as Shadow blasted Tails Doll with one last Chaos Spear, before the hedgehog broke down, even though he got his revenge, that wasn't going to bring Rouge back…"Let's…let's just…go…" Shadow said shaking out of Sonic's grip and walking out of the room and down the hallway. Sonic started following him, and took one last look at the corpse of Tails Doll before leaving.

That's when one of Tails Doll's eyes glowed bright red.

**HOLY SHIT! That actually kinda scared me writing it, although that's probably because Tails Doll scares the living hell out of me. Well guys, there's my Halloween Special, I hoped you liked it! Tune in for my newest series that's coming soon, Bad Blood Panther!**


End file.
